


Sin Sunday #40: Shane

by caprithebunny



Series: Sin Sunday Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Table Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16674670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprithebunny/pseuds/caprithebunny
Summary: The Farmer throws a party to celebrate her second year in the Valley. As Shane escapes the overcrowded house, she calls him over to a store room for some fun...Prompt #40: "We only have three minutes so let's do this fast."





	Sin Sunday #40: Shane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you enjoyed this consider following me on tumblr @capriswritingnartshenanigans or https://capriswritingnartshenanigans.tumblr.com/ ! I hope you enjoy!

Shane sighs quietly to himself as Gus says good bye and moves over to the small buffet-covered dining table. Alice decided to have a small party to celebrate her second year of being in the valley, and while Shane knows it's a good thing, being around so many people is beginning to wear on him. He could handle talking to a few people pretty well, but everyone in the Valley? All under the same roof? 

He heads outside, for some fresh air. A few people also dot the outside farm and yard of the house, likely looking for the same thing he is. Shane sits his water on one of the small outdoor table-and-chairs sets' table and is about to take a seat when he spots Alice. She's standing near one of her store rooms. She waves him towards her, while also looking around as if to make sure no one notices. Frowning, he grabs his water bottle again and heads towards her. As he reaches her, she grabs him by the front of his shirt and pulls him into the store room. The smells of milk and wine immediately greets his nose, and the sound of the door closing meets his ears. Alice grins at him, almost in a wicked way, and leads him further back into the room, near where one of her work tables is. As they stop, she fully turns to him. “Sooo, how's the party going?” 

“It's going fine. I mean, people are eating, talking, and Pam hasn't started her singing yet.” Shane raises a brow as she continues grinning at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “Alice? What's going on?” She comes towards him and takes his face between her hands. He leans into her touch, both glad and somewhat worried about leaving everyone to their own devices. As he parts his lips to speak again, she kisses him. Her lips and teeth eagerly tease his lower lip while her hands slide up into his hair. It takes him a second to respond, but when he does, he pulls her closer to him. As she gives his lip some mercy, he moves in and, with a chuckle, kisses her back. His lips are far better at teasing, brushing hers so lightly she whines, trying to lean her head in closer for more. He doesn't relent until her tongue brushes his lower lip, finally getting him to deepen the kiss. 

Their tongues dance, Alice using hers to tease the underside of his while it explores her mouth. She shivers as a low groan escapes him when she begins exploring his stomach and chest under his shirt. Some of the fat from his drinking days remains, but that's never bothered her. When she starts pulling at his shirt, he pulls back, his breathing shallow and fast. “You know we've probably got, maybe, three minutes before someone finds us in here?” She grins widely, backing up towards the work table while leading him by his shirt. 

“Then lets do this fast.” Her voice melts what little resolve he has. Shane pulls his shirt off while she works loose his pants. One of his hands runs up her thigh as she gets his fly undone, lowering it and the boxers he has on underneath. A soft hiss comes from him as her hands begin to work and play with him, their now calloused textures adding more to the sensations. His fingers loop around her underwear's elastic line, pulling them down her thighs. After they pass her knees, she easily kicks them off, probably to not be seen for a good week. She kisses him again, grinning as a mixture of a sigh and groan escape his lips when her fingers wrap around his sac. Wanting to please her too, Shane guides her to open her legs more so his hands can begin touching her. She lets out a shaky gasp around his tongue as one of his fingers traces her labia from near her clit down to her entrance. It enters her, collecting some of the wetness gathering inside of her. He uses his other fingers to spread her open to him, then begins to work her already swollen clit. Her hips begin to move with his hand when a second of his fingers joins the circling he's doing, gently massaging the small bud. 

“Shane, ughn.” She grinds herself onto his hand, her grip becoming firmer around him. His own hips begin to move with her, his throat thickening so much he can't reply to her. They continue for a few more moments, before Alice pulls away from him. Her breasts move with her short breaths, drawing his attention for a moment. When his gaze returns to her face, she has a smirk on her face. She rolls her dress up and the scoots back onto the table longways, trying not to hit her head on the nearby wall. Shane moves forward, trying to not trip himself and help her. He holds her hips off of the table with one hand on her lower back, then guides himself inside of her with the other. The both groan as he shallowly enters, his hips already beginning to slowly move at the feeling of her tight walls. They move together, her hips now supported by the table. He pins her knees with his arms as he leans over her, his thrusts now fully going to his hilt. Skin against skin can be heard amongst Alice's whimpers and moans and his own grunts and quiet teases. 

As he's wetly kissing over the expanse of her neck and shoulder, he feels one of her hands between them, working her clit. He lets out a mix of a chuckle and groan, wanting to tease her but also falling victim to the clenching this new pleasuring causes her. Her mewls and whimpering of his name are quickly becoming unbearable, so he kisses her passionately. 

Alice can do little to kiss Shane back as he eagerly explores her mouth. Her body is so hot under him, the fierce knot in her belly leaving her senseless. She can feel her toes beginning to curl, and her body quake everywhere. Her free hand grips the muscle of his upper arm, her nails accidentally digging in as his member moves over a pleasurable spot. He growls very softly, beginning to pick up his pace in an erratic way. He pulls away from their kiss only to pant against her neck. She feels her own release easily coming, and as it begins she cries out, her body twisting and trying to writhe under him. His murmurs telling her to come for him, to cry out for him add more fuel to the heat racing through her now. Her body tries to curl in on itself as she comes, her hand unable to keep it's rhythmic rubbing and instead becoming something more of a rough, quick version. Before long, it's over, and her body becomes almost jelly like as her muscles relax. Through her haze she can tell Shane is nearly finished too. Giving a lazy grin, she runs her nails over his back lightly, now taking her time to tease him. He finishes not long after, inside of her, emptying himself of all the stress he'd had prior to this. He tiredly eases her legs down, staying on top of her till he can catch his breath. 

When Shane finally can pull himself away, he staggers a bit. He's covered in sweat, but it's still the last thing on his mind as he watches Alice sit up, her lower body still in his full view. He has to look away as the sight of himself beginning to leak from her makes his body twitch. Sighing, he reaches down to pull up his boxers and pants. When he straightens, he's surprised to see Alice holding his shirt out to him with her dress looking mostly perfect. “I believe we have a party to get back to!~”


End file.
